


Неловко

by fandom_MassEffect, Nirtoglycerin



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirtoglycerin/pseuds/Nirtoglycerin
Summary: 1. Тот неловкий момент, когда тебе предлагают хорошенько трахнуться, а ты думаешь, что это просто такой шифр, чтобы поговорить с глазу на глаз. 2. Тот неловкий момент, когда ты не можешь забыть об этом.





	Неловко

1.

— И как ты себе это представляешь? — полюбопытствовал Скотт. 

Лиам смотрел на него с расстояния в несколько метров из-за барной стойки, взгляд у него был смешной — удивленный, подбадривающий и насмешливый, как бы говорящий «ну ты влип, чувак» — все одновременно. Кандрос глядел прямо и не мигал, мандибулы на его лице были крепко сжаты. Скотт еще недостаточно хорошо успел изучить мимику турианцев, чтобы хотя бы отдаленно предположить, хороший это знак или плохой.

— Мы идем в мою комнату, — начал Кандрос, голос его завибрировал, отдался приятной волной удовольствия, растекшейся от груди. У Скотта был хороший слух, и голоса турианцев — двухтональные, бархатные, глубокие — доставляли ему не меньшее удовольствие, чем прослушивание хорошей музыки. — Мы раздеваемся, — продолжил Кандрос на тон ниже, подавшись корпусом вперед. Лицо его теперь было совсем близко. Голос показался интимнее, хотя, конечно, в баре, полном народу, с бухающей басами музыкой, об интимности речи не было. Пошлость — да. Похоть? Трижды да! Но интимность — это было неуместное слово.

— Мы выпиваем антигистаминное. — Кандрос протянул свою руку и остановил ее меньше чем в сантиметре от ладони Скотта, слабо обхватывающей стакан с недопитым виски. Скотт почувствовал тепло. От Кандроса на самом деле перло жаром, казалось, рука на ощупь окажется обжигающей. Скотту стало душно, он оттянул край воротника, царапавшего горло и переспросил:

— Антигистаминное? 

— Против аллергии, — пояснил Кандрос. — Лежит на тумбочке справа от входа. Синяя для тебя и красная для меня. Можно запивать водой и даже смешивать с алкоголем, так что то, что ты выпил... — Кандрос быстрым кивком указал на несколько пустых стаканов, — не помешает.

— А потом? — Скотт и сам подался вперед, впился взглядом в лицо Кандроса и попытался улыбнуться. 

Уголки губ нервно задергались, щеки буквально сковало спазмом. Улыбку спешно пришлось убирать. 

Кандрос, казалось, совсем этого не заметил — ничего не сказал. Возможно, он так же плохо знаком с человеческой мимикой, как и Скотт с турианской. А может, и вовсе не увидел — в баре было темно, и огни светомузыки отбрасывали длинные неровные тени, не заметить было несложно.

— Ждем полчаса, чтобы лекарство подействовало. — Кандрос двинул пальцами и совсем слабо, едва ощутимо царапнул ладонь Скотта когтями. 

Скотта тряхнуло. Усилием воли он заставил себя не убирать руку. Рой мыслей с жужжанием не хуже, чем у старых терминальных компьютеров, вился где-то в затылочной части головы. СЭМ тоже работал на пределе, анализировал окружающее пространство, но пока молчал. Это означало, что слежки нет — кроме Кандроса никто не пялился на Скотта, не вел себя подозрительно и не выказывал к нему интереса в той или иной степени. СЭМ заметил бы даже мелочь — неосторожный взгляд, неловкость, нервные движения, все что угодно. СЭМ не докладывал, значит, пока не заметил.

— Как узнать, что лекарство подействовало? — Скотт облизнул пересохшие губы и сглотнул ставшую вязкой слюну.

— Никак. — Кандрос едва заметно пожал плечами. — Но с этим не бывает проблем — оно действует на всех.

Скотт не сдержал нервную усмешку и быстро, залпом, выпил то, что оставалось в стакане. 

Виски там было совсем немного — даже глотка толком не вышло. Горло неприятно обожгло, но выпитое быстро прокатилось ниже. Скотт поставил стакан на стол — намеренно на то же место, где и раньше, так, чтобы его рука почти касалась ладони Кандроса.

— И что потом? — спросил он. 

— Потом, — вибрирующе протянул Кандрос, — я трахаю тебя так, что ты забываешь свое имя. 

— Мхм, — невнятно хмыкнул Скотт.

«Я не вижу никаких следов слежки, Скотт», — Голос СЭМа на миг заглушил музыку в баре. Скотт нахмурился, не отводя взгляда от лица Кандроса. Мандибулы того периодически едва заметно подрагивали. Ветра делала так, когда ухмылялась хорошей шутке, когда на повышенных тонах разговаривала с кем-то из своих поставщиков или когда передергивала затвор винтовки перед тем, как дать залп по летящему на нее Адхи. О чем это говорило — Скотт не имел ни малейшего представления. Ясно было одно — это какая-то эмоция.

«Варианты, СЭМ?» — спросил Скотт мысленно.

«Нужно больше информации, Первопроходец».

Скотт хмыкнул.

— То есть мы сейчас уходим в твою комнату в жилых блоках, пьем таблетки и трахаемся? — резюмировал Скотт, чтобы потянуть время на принятие решения.

— Так я и сказал, — невозмутимо кивнул Кандрос.

— Что ж, давай, — согласился Скотт.

Что бы Кандрос ни пытался сообщить или... возможно, сделать... все ответы ждали его дальше. Скотт первым встал, бросил предупреждающий взгляд Лиаму и, получив понятливый кивок, повернулся к Кандросу.

— Тебя не смущает, что я выпил? — спросил Скотт, и приложил кредитный блок к сенсору на столе, расплачиваясь.

Он, конечно, лукавил. Не вся батарея стаканов принадлежала ему, они распили ее на пару, и Лиам, между прочим, выпил больше. Пара стаканов, конечно, все равно досталась Скотту, он чувствовал легкое опьянение. Это означало, что если Кандрос надеется на его помощь — помощь будет неуклюжая. Это означало, что Кандросу лучше выбрать другое время, чтобы вовлечь в то, во что он хотел вовлечь Скотта — рассказать или показать ему что-то, что нельзя доверить даже приватному каналу или...

Скотт оборвал себя на полумысли. Думать о том, что Кандрос заманивает его в ловушку, совсем не хотелось. Скотт решил считать, что это все-таки будет информация.

— Это должно меня смутить? — спросил Кандрос, придерживая дверь бара одной рукой. — Почему?

Либо не понял, что Скотт имел в виду, либо сделал вид.

— Ну, знаешь, — Скотт неловко усмехнулся, следуя за ним по коридорам к широкой лестнице, ведущей к жилым блокам, наверх, — с пьяным человеком можно делать все, что угодно. В этом состоянии мы обычно... сговорчивее.

— Поэтому ты согласился? — Кандрос остановился и пытливо взглянул на Скотта. В приглушенном на ночь освещении станции его лицо выглядело более напряженным, мандибулы снова оказались накрепко сжаты. И никаких бровей, между которыми можно было бы разглядеть недовольную складку.

— Нет, — качнул головой Скотт. — Нет я... — он пожевал губу, подыскивая подходящий ответ, — я отдаю себе отчет.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Кандрос. 

Они вновь пошли по лестнице, их сопровождало молчание.

«СЭМ, просканируй жилые блоки», — приказал Скотт, когда они пересекли границу между общей зоной и жилой.

«Все живые объекты находятся в комнатах, отведенных им руководством станции», — ответил СЭМ через несколько секунд. — «Я не вижу никаких признаков опасности в комнате Тирэна Кандроса, Первопроходец».

Скотт приободрился. Все-таки это была не засада, Кандрос хотел поделиться информацией.

Он зашагал бодрее. СЭМ не расслаблялся, так что о внезапной смене ситуации должен предупредить. В комнату Кандроса Скотт входил пружинистым шагом, перестав, наконец, дергаться при каждом постороннем звуке.

Беглый взгляд — чистая убранная комната, застеленная кровать у стены, тумбочка справа, на которой и правда лежала пара таблеток и стояла вода, пустой рабочий стол со стулом рядом. Дальше, слева, была дверь в душевую. 

У Кандроса комната оказалась куда меньше, чем позволяло его положение, и выглядела она почти необжитой — пустой, не обставленной теми немногими предметами уюта, которые были доступны на Нексусе, чтобы обустроить жилище на станции по вкусу. 

— Та-ак, — протянул Скотт, замерев на пороге. — Что по плану дальше? 

Кандрос взглянул на него, дернул мандибулами и ответил:

— Раздеться, выпить таблетки...

— И трахнуться, я помню, — перебил его Скотт. — Но ты же не для этого меня сюда позвал? 

Кандрос, успевший снять рукава и освободиться от верхней части брони, остановился.

— Вот почему ты согласился, — протянул он совсем с другой интонацией.

И голос у него был такой... Скотт готов был поклясться, что услышал горечь. Ему самому стало не по себе, во рту вдруг сделалось кисло, и земля под ногами неприятно качнулась, так что Скотт оперся рукой о стену, чтобы устоять.

— Я думал... — нахмурился Скотт, — думал, что... неловко получилось.

— Ты думал, что я зову тебя с другой целью, — кивнул Кандрос. — С какой?

— Не знаю, — Скотт взъерошил волосы на голове, — поделиться информацией, которую не смог доверить даже приватному каналу? Обычно именно это все вокруг и делают... знаешь, рассказывают о проблемах и ждут, что я их решу.

Кандрос шагнул вперед, сел на кровать, не торопясь натягивать рукава обратно. Скотт перевел на него взгляд. Свет в комнате тоже был тусклый, но он все равно довольно хорошо видел грудной костяной нарост и часть впалого живота. Руки Кандроса тоже сплошь были покрыты твердым панцирем — от плеч до локтей, от локтей до запястий. Кожа, резко отличающаяся от панциря по цвету, виднелась на внутренней стороне локтя, в подмышечных впадинах и тыльной части ладоней. Шея спереди вся была покрыта кожей, но даже так не казалась мягкой — кожа натягивалась от каждого малейшего движения, и Скотт был больше чем уверен, что при всем желании не сможет поцарапать ее ногтями так, чтобы нанести урон.

— Что ж, — сказал Кандрос и вдруг усмехнулся: двинул мандибулами и издал довольно хорошо идентифицируемый грудной смешок. — У меня нет проблем. Кроме, конечно, той, что меня только что отшили довольно нетрадиционным образом.

— О, — только и сказал Скотт, потом подумал и все-таки добавил: — Прости.

— Переживу, — отозвался Кандрос.

Скотт кивнул, обвел взглядом комнату и, вновь посмотрев на Кандроса, встретился с ним взглядом. Глаза у того и правда были голубо-зеленые, цвета морской волны. Скотту сначала показалось, что они просто голубые — точно такие, как у него или Сары, но при разном освещении цвет радужки у людей не менялся. В отличие от глаз турианцев.

Кандрос мигнул. Не то чтобы моргнул, просто... прикрыл глаза на мгновение, и Скотт вдруг понял, что пялится.

— М-м-м, — протянул он, ощущая неловкость, — ну, я пойду?

Он не представлял, зачем в конце сделал интонацию вопросительной.

— Иди, — кивнул Кандрос.

Скотт шагнул спиной к двери, снова осмотрелся вокруг, подыскивая слова. Уходить просто так, молча, совсем не хотелось. Некстати попалась на глаза тумбочка с двумя таблетками на пластиковом блюдце. Синяя Кандросу, красная ему — так, кажется? Боже, он и правда готовился.

Скотт открыл рот, чтобы извиниться снова, но решил, что это, вероятно, совсем не те слова, которые стоит говорить. Кандрос, в конце концов, не выглядел убитым горем — он просто смотрел на Скотта не отрываясь, смотрел, зажав ладони между колен, вытянувшись в струну, с идеально выпрямленной спиной — так, словно запретил себе двигаться.

— Я пошел, — сказал Скотт снова, облизнув пересохшие губы.

— Давай, — ответил Кандрос.

Скотт в последний раз скользнул по нему взглядом — по костяному грудному наросту, по коже на внутренней стороне локтей, по животу, который он так и не смог увидеть полностью из-за оставшегося в районе тонкой талии костюма, с лежащими на покрывале длинными рукавами с двух сторон. Скотт никогда не думал, что там у турианцев под одеждой, но увидев, признал, что это даже красиво. Броня под броней — Скотту всегда казалось, что это нелепо, но Тирэн Кандрос выглядел как угодно, только не нелепо.

Скотт вздохнул, развернулся к двери и вышел.

 

2.  
Если бы Скотт остался в Млечном Пути, он бы удавил свое любопытство в зародыше. 

Но Скотт был в Андромеде. В симбиотическом сотрудничестве с ним состоял уникальный ИИ. Обещанных золотых миров не было и в помине. И, пожалуй, единственные обещания, которые гарантированно выполнялись, были теми, что Скотт давал сам себе.

Еще там, в Цитадели, узнав впервые о возможности заснуть на шестьсот лет, оставив позади во времени и пространстве все привычное и дорогое сердцу, Скотт решил, что больше не будет ограничивать себя глупыми комплексами, больше не станет жертвой стереотипов и не прогнется под давлением общественного мнения.

Перед тем, как створы криокапсулы с шипением сомкнулись, перед тем, как закрыть глаза и заснуть на шесть человеческих веков, Скотт решил для себя, что обязательно попробует, каково это — быть с мужчиной.

Это ничего, что первый мужчина, с которым Скотту захотелось перевести отношения в интимную плоскость, оказался турианцем. В конце концов, после пробуждения ему не впервой было перепрыгивать сразу через несколько ступенек.

Решить все для себя было несложно. Но по-настоящему титанической задачей Скотту представлялся разговор с Кандросом.

— Эй, привет, — бормотал Скотт себе под нос, пока вышагивал перед памятной дверью в жилом отсеке, ожидая, появления турианца, и одновременно надеясь, что этот момент настанет нескоро. — Что если я любопытный?

— Считается, что это — не порок, — отозвался глубокий двухтональный голос позади.

— Коротко о моем везении, — сыронизировал Райдер, оборачиваясь. — Привет, Кандрос. Я тебя не слышал. Ни шороха, ни звука шагов, ни предупреждений от СЭМа... Эй, СЭМ, что за дела?

«Разве встреча с Тирэном Кандросом не была целью твоего пребывания в жилом отсеке Нексуса последние полчаса?» — интонации СЭМа, как всегда прохладные и спокойные, показались Скотту издевательскими. 

— Он отозвался? — с усмешкой спросил Кандрос.

О да, Скотт теперь понимал, что вот такие вот рычащие нотки в глубоком тоне голоса — это усмешка. Еще месяц назад Райдер принял бы это за угрозу, а теперь дернул уголками губ в неловкой улыбке и ответил: 

— Да, но его оправдание было жалким.

— Иногда приходится довольствоваться только жалкими оправданиями, — сказал Кандрос.

Скотт нахмурился. Это было осуждение? Двусмысленность? Свойственна ли турианцам двусмысленность? Мог ли Кандрос намекать на произошедшее между ними ранее недоразумение? Скотту всегда казалось, что двусмысленности и намеки — это антонимы к слову «турианец», но чем дольше он наблюдал за этой расой, тем больше убеждался — все не так однобоко. Он готов был поклясться, что упрек в словах Кандроса существовал не только в сознании Скотта, но и на самом деле. 

И он, конечно, смутился. 

Вся эта ситуация в своей сути была смущающей. Скотт нечасто оказывался в подобных обстоятельствах. Пожалуй, на самом деле, впервые. Но если все его инстинкты мигали красным и орали о том, что пришло время ретироваться под веским предлогом, монолитной несдвигаемой плитой легло давнее, шестисотлетнее обещание, выдержанное, как хорошее вино, от времени ставшее более весомым и крепким, чем все, на чем держался хрупкий мир Андромеды. Обещание самому себе.

Желал ли Скотт попробовать завести отношения с мужчиной?

Он хотел попробовать.

С турианцем? 

Сомнительно.

С Тирэном Кандросом?

Черт возьми, да! 

Кандрос был упущенной возможностью, приоткрытой дверью в метафорическую Нарнию из старых книжек про безразмерный платяной шкаф. С некоторых пор Кандрос был персональным незакрытым гельштатом Скотта. А с незакрытыми гельштатами следовало поступать единственным образом — закрывать.

Речь, в конце концов, не шла о чем-то серьезном. 

Одна ночь.  
И можно дальше спасать Инициативу, принимать тяжелые решения, быть маяком надежды, Первопроходцем — тем, кто будет искать, и тем, кто найдет решение всех проблем в галактике.

— Ты говорил что-то про любопытство, — напомнил Кандрос, разламывая тишину рокочущим голосом.

Негромким, перекатывающимся мурашками под кожей, глубоким. Таким... чертовски турианским.

— Любопытство, точно! — Скотт щелкнул пальцами и направил указательный на Кандроса в жесте, от которого не смог избавиться. — Так как насчет воплощения в жизнь твоего плана? 

— Плана? — переспросил Кандрос не мигая.

— Ну знаешь, того самого. — Скотт понизил голос и подступил ближе на шаг, хотя турианский слух был достаточно чутким, чтобы разобрать его шепот, даже если бы Скотт стоял в самом конце длиннющего коридора, а турианское зрение — достаточно острым, чтобы прочитать все это по губам. И хотя Скотту это все было отлично известно, он все равно шагнул ближе и все равно начал говорить тише, подпуская в голос тех самых интонаций, которые, знаете, действовали на девчонок в клубах. Он улыбнулся, и, хотя получилось скорее нервно, чем обольстительно, сказал глубоким проникновенным тоном: — Пла-а-ана.

— Плана, — повторил Кандрос без интонации.

Он не сдвинулся с места, не наклонился ближе, не моргнул — никоим образом не показал, что изменения в поведении Скотта были ему заметны.

Наверное, решил Скотт, тщательно давя в себе разочарование, турианцы так же, как и люди, не слишком хороши в понимании эмоций других рас. Ветра утверждала, что у турианцев все эмоции без труда читаются на лице, а по голосу — так вообще легко понять, что они ощущают. Пожалуй, с их зрением и слухом малейшие изменения тона и отклонение мандибул на миллиметры действительно читаются без труда.

— Плана, — беспомощно вздохнул Скотт. — Помнишь, того самого, в котором я обязан забыть свое имя. Мне сейчас просто необходимо забыть все на свете.

— Кое-что тебе забывать не следует, Первопроходец Райдер, — сказал Кандрос серьезно и резко.

Первопроходец.

Райдер.

У Скотта сердце ухнуло к мыскам ботинок. Потом медленно поползло обратно, вверх, пару раз ударилось внизу живота и словно нехотя вернулось в грудину.

Ничего. Это ничего. В конце концов, это даже справедливо. Наверное, когда Скотт взвинченно и по-деловому сообщал Кандросу, что понял его неправильно, что вовсе не собирался... да, возможно, именно так он и сказал: не собирался. «Я не собирался заниматься с тобой сексом, Кандрос. Я решил, что это предложение — прикрытие для серьезного разговора с глазу на глаз». Наверное, в тот момент Кандрос ощущал себя так же ужасно. Скотт не мог его винить.

Он коротко ухмыльнулся — так тебе и надо, идиот, — потом распрямил плечи и решительно посмотрел Кандросу в глаза. Настороженные, с круглым корохотным зрачком (у Ветры зрачки были вертикальные, как у кошки, Скотт помнил точно). 

— Что же мне не следует забывать, Кандрос? — спросил Скотт с легким вызовом. Прекрасно понимая, что это, пожалуй, последний вопрос, который он задаст начальнику безопасности Нексуса. По крайней мере сегодня.

— Мое имя, — ответил Кандрос с готовностью, ответил быстро, не раздумывая, без паузы. Ровно и уверенно. Будто наверняка знал, что Скотт задаст такой вопрос, и заранее заготовил ответ.

Скотт смешался. Моргнул, непонятливо нахмурился. Повторил:

— Твое имя.

— Верно, — кивнул Кандрос.

— Почему? — тупо переспросил Райдер, совсем забыв, что свой последний вопрос он уже задал. Вариантов у него не было. Точнее, они были, но... к ситуации не подходили от слова «совсем».

— Потому что, — с готовностью пояснил Кандрос, — тебе нужно будет стонать что-то, когда ты забудешь все на свете.

— О, — отозвался Скотт.

Мозг работал лениво, медленно — еще медленнее, чем до того, как у него появился СЭМ. Мысли текли нехотя, сложно формулировались, вопросы возникали и забывались на середине. В паху стало тепло. Скотт смотрел перед собой, смотрел на неподвижное лицо Кандроса, моргал и дышал через раз. Это было настолько очевидно, прямо, в лоб... настолько в стиле Кандроса, что... Здесь же нет второй трактовки? Ему ведь не показалось, да?

«Скотт, я конечно не эксперт в личностных взаимоотношениях, но вероятность того, что Тирэн Кандрос говорит о сексе, составляет девяносто семь процентов». 

И вместе с подтверждением СЭМа в голове вдруг стало ясно. Мысли снова были быстрыми и четкими, логические цепочки выстраивались без труда. И несмотря на это, все, что Скотт смог сказать после, было:

— О-о-о-о.

— Для начала неплохо. Но ты промахнулся буквально на четыре буквы, — сообщил Кандрос почти светским тоном, однако на этот раз Скотт заметил, как вздрогнули в усмешке мандибуры. 

— На четыре буквы вперед или назад? — уточнил Скотт пересохшими губами. 

И это оказалось внезапно интимнее, чем Райдер мог предположить. «Могу ли я называть тебя по имени? — спрашивал он. — По имени, не фамилии». Он не был уверен, как этот социальный протокол работает у турианцев. Есть ли у них четкое разделение — имена только для самых близких, как, например — да чего далеко ходить, у тех же японцев, — или это не имело для них никакого значения. Для Скотта имя все-таки было идентификацией кого-то более или менее близкого. Никого в своей команде он не называл по фамилии, и мало кого на Нексусе по ней не называл. Это было настолько интуитивно, что Скотт только теперь задумался, какая тонкая грань лежит между двумя именами одного человека и как много можно сказать о взаимоотношениях по одному только обращению.

Кандрос промедлил с ответом — этого вопроса он явно не ожидал.

— Это решать тебе, — сказал он в конце концов и после крохотной паузы, которую Райдер не заметил бы, не будь у него СЭМа, добавил: — Скотт.

Этого было достаточно, чтобы осознать: Кандрос не против, если Скотт назовет его иначе. 

Тирэн. Было непривычно, перекатывалось на языке чем-то инородным. Казалось, что это имя совсем другого человека... турианца. Не сходилось с его привычным видением Кандроса. Точно так же, как Никс — не было для Скотта именем Ветры. Точно так же, как Коста — не было именем Лиама, а Харпер — никогда не казалось Скотту подходящим Коре. Наверное, точно так же, как его самого порой воротило от Первопроходца, а иногда даже — Райдера. 

Все дело в привычке, в конце концов. 

И потом, всегда приятно иметь возможность, даже если никогда ею не воспользуешься. Верно?

С минуту Кандрос стоял, не двигаясь, молчал, глядя на Скотта. Потом, все так же не говоря ни слова, открыл дверь и жестом предложил Скотту зайти внутрь. Заблокировав замок, Кандрос огляделся по сторонам, словно что-то искал, затем замер. Скотт смотрел во все глаза и жадно подмечал детали: как Кандрос втягивает воздух, и плоский нос чуть вздрагивает; как ведет головой, совсем по-звериному, как-то очень хищно — прислушивается.

— Надеюсь, этот разговор не был шифром? — спросил Кандрос прямо. 

Он был напряжен, держал руки по швам, чуть вздернув подбородок, чуть прищурив глаза.

— Шифром? — зачем-то переспросил Скотт, хотя и без того уже понял, что Кандрос имеет в виду.

«Не было ли твое предложение зашифрованным "мне надо поговорить с глазу на глаз" посылом?» Посылом, который со стороны возможного наблюдателя выглядел бы как неловкий флирт, но им обоим, в силу уже имевшегося опыта — одного на двоих — был понятен иначе.

— Нет. — Скотт даже головой замотал. — Никакой двусмысленности. Я имел в виду то, что... имел в виду.

— Хорошо, — проговорил Кандрос. И как-то в один момент расслабился. Исчезла напряженность из позы, цепкость из взгляда. Исчез тот деловитый настрой, который Кандрос задавал одним своим видом, когда стоял в штабе ополчения, у консолей, и негромким голосом отдавал команды отрядам АЛЕКС. Таким голосом, которым умеют говорить только истинные лидеры — полным уверенности и внушающим ее.

— Таблетки, душ, секс, — припомнил Скотт. — Начнем?

Кандрос решительно кивнул, вытащил из ящика стола блистер с разноцветными овальными капсулами, протянул Скотту бутылку с водой. Движения его были скупыми и уверенными, будто он действовал по планировавшейся долгими месяцами инструкции. Скотту — Первопроходцу людей, отменному воину, обученному биотику, верному другу и надежному товарищу — в этот самый момент уверенности отчаянно не хватало. Он, конечно, почитал литературу, пока тухнул от скуки на Кадаре, ожидая, что пляски между Отверженными и Коллективом с его прибытием волшебным образом подойдут к своей кульминации, но уверенности это все равно не прибавило.

«Выпить таблетки, принять душ», — напомнил Скотт сам себе. Начинать всегда лучше с чего-то простого.

Он взял у Кандроса синюю капсулу, слегка надавил, проверяя на прочность.

— Сколько времени они действуют? — спросил Скотт.

— Сорок восемь часов, — ответил Кандрос. — Плюс минус три часа.

— Побочные эффекты? 

— Целая тьма. — Кандрос усмехнулся. На этот раз усмешка была ясной — вполне идентифицируемый короткий выдох и движение мандибул. — Хочешь почитать инструкцию?

— Это ирония? Черт, да, я бы не отказался от инструкции. — Скотт улыбнулся, но улыбка вышла кривой и какой-то виноватой. Он счел нужным пояснить: — Я люблю инструкции. Если бы к тому, что я делаю, написали хотя бы одну, это значительно упростило бы мне жизнь. Не то чтобы я не доверял тебе или вроде того, просто... — Скотт вздохнул, замолчал, подыскивая слова.

— Я понимаю, — сказал Кандрос, не дожидаясь, пока он продолжит.

— Точно? — переспросил Скотт. Вопрос было глупым, но ему хотелось быть уверенным, что Кандроса не задевает эта ситуация.

— Не одного тебя успокаивают инструкции, Скотт, — отозвался Кандрос.

На этот раз паузы перед именем не было. 

Кандрос открыл ящик стола и передал Скотту упаковку. Инструкция была на турианском. Скотту пришлось закопаться в коммуникатор на несколько минут, переключая фильтр словаря с разговорной на фармацевтическую специфику текста и обратно. 

— Что скажешь, СЭМ? — спросил Скотт вслух.

«Я проанализировал состав лекарственного препарата, Скотт. Вероятность того, что у тебя проявятся любые из приведенных в инструкции к употреблению побочные эффекты, с которыми я не смогу справиться, крайне низка. Употребление не вызывает у меня опасений».

Головокружение, сонливость, тошнота, сыпь, аллергические реакции вплоть до анафилактического шока. Самого Скотта список совсем не воодушевлял. 

— И каков вердикт? — спросил Кандрос. 

Кандрос смотрел на Скотта внимательно, от этого немигающего взгляда становилось не по себе. Скотт поколебался, подыскивая ответ на вопрос, потом молча положил капсулу на язык и запил водой из протянутой бутылки. И в этот же момент понял: пути назад нет. Он только что принял окончательное решение остаться.

Не то чтобы Скотт колебался, но часть его до конца не верила в то, что что-то подобное произойдет.


End file.
